Guess Who's Back!
by LilyEvans101
Summary: Ichigo stared. And stared. And stared a bit more before turning to Ukitake-taichou. He jerked his thumb at the purple-haired lunatic grinning in front of him. "Who's this guy?" Ukitake smiled. "An old friend."


Guess Who's Back!

_ Prologue_

A hooded being grinned up at the huge doors in front of him.

"Honey, I'm home ̴!" He sang, and then started giggling madly. His robes swooped behind him as he entered beyond the doors. The doors slammed shut behind him, the Squad 1 symbol proudly set on the wood.

_Chapter 1: Who?_

"I wonder why Soutaichou called this meeting so suddenly." Renji said, looking at his fellow lieutenant with a side glance. Iba grunted in reply.

"Whatever it is, it must be important for him to call the lieutenants as well." Momo said beside him. Before he could respond, however, the latest person, whom they'd been waiting for, arrived. Captain-Commander Kyoraku grinned.

"Well, now that all the captains and vice-captains are here, let's begin the meeting.

Today, we have a guest. Only a few of us know him, but I'm sure you'll get along with him well. Ukitake?"

Ukitake-taichou stepped forward. "Hai. Our 'guest' is an old friend of Yamamoto-Soutaichou. He moves around a lot between Hueco Meuno, the living world, and Soul Society, so it wasn't til recently he heard of Soutaichou's-" he paused, "death. He came here to give his respects and also to settle some matter with his job."

Kyoraku took it up again. "Usually, he is given tasks or missions by the Central 46, but because of the whole Aizen thing, Yama-ji had been giving him missions and stuff, but now it's different because I have very little knowledge on the specifics of his job. So, he's gonna be here for quite a while! Make sure to-

"Honey! I'm back, did you miss me?" Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and a male voice cried out in a false falsetto. A hooded figure entered and looked around before rushing quickly to Ukitake-taichou and giving him a big hug. Renji's eyes bulged. What the hell?!

Ukitake weakly returned the hug and chuckled.

"Welcome back, Haru." 'Haru' grinned and stepped back from Ukitake and instead turned and rushed to Kyoraku and gave him a hug, as well, which Kyoraku returned fiercely. Haru then turned to the stunned group.

"Hello!" He said, putting his hood down. "Miyamoto Haruki, at your service." He bowed. Renji stared. The man had short, layered purple hair that started from ear length and then got longer and curled around the base of his neck. His left eye was purple and his right was gold. He wore regular shinigami robes but with a dark violet haori and a hood. He had earrings on his ears, his bottom lip, and his eyebrows. And if Renji wasn't mistaken, he swore he saw a flash of metal in his mouth when he talked. Wrapped around his neck was a tattoo of ivy that looked like it was choking him.  
"Everyone's so tense!" He said after a few minutes of everyone just staring at him. "Come on, introduce yourselves, I haven't been in Soul Society in a few centuries, and I'm sure you have paperwork to do!"

One by one, they introduced themselves. When Kuchiki-taichou coolly stated his name, Miyamoto's eyebrow went up.

"E-eto, Lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira." Kira said nervously. Miyamoto grinned, approaching him until he was right in his face. Kira flushed, looking nervously up at the man.

With a start, Renji realized how tall the man was. He had at least a foot on Kira and was very lean.

"Hmm. You are exactly how Gin described you." Kira froze, as did Matsumoto.

"Y-you mean Ichimaru…..taichou?"

Miyamoto tilted his head, grinning, Renji realized with a start, in a similar way to Ichimaru Gin.

"Yes, that's right. Ichimaru Gin."

"When did you talk him?" Matsumoto asked him.

"A little while before he died." He said bluntly, causing her to flinch. "He gave me four journals with his 'explanation' and his reasons behind his 'betrayal'." He said, making quote marks in the air. "One was for a Matsumoto Rangiku," Matsumoto gasped lightly. "One for an Izuru Kira, one for a Kurosaki Ichigo, and one for a Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia raised her eyebrows. "I have them now." He took four, small journals out of his robes. Rukia, Matsumoto, and Izuru took the ones with their names on them, flipping though and easily recognizing the handwriting. Miyamoto still held Ichigo's journal.

"I'm guessing the Ryoka boy is not here." He took the silence as a yes and put the journal away.

"Well then!" Kyoraku clapped and then rubbed his hands together, gaining their attention. "Please take good care of our guest! Dismissed!"

Slowly everyone filed out until only Kyoraku and Haru were left. They stared at each other solemnly.

"Gen-chan…" Haru said softly.

"Yeah…..I know, Haru. Yama-ji missed you a lot."

"I should've come as soon as I heard the mess you guys were in. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Haru. Yama-ji understood."

Haru smiled at him weakly. "Thanks, Shu-chan." He turned and walked out.

Kyoraku sighed as he once again felt the stress of Captain-Commander press upon his shoulders heavier than ever.

̴ _end ̴_


End file.
